


Capodanno di fuoco

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Enchanted moon [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Minor Character Death, Sad, Sad Ending, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ha partecipato alla challenge Christmas Challenge!:CapodannoParola: Fuoco





	Capodanno di fuoco

Capodanno di fuoco  
  
Luna indietreggiò, le gambe le tremavano, un’asse cadde a terra sollevando del pulviscolo nero e rossiccio che si andò ad unire al denso fumo grigio scuro.  
Nelle iridi azzurre di Luna si rifletterono le fiamme vermiglie, la sua pelle pallida era rischiarata dal rossore del fuoco e sentiva il calore colpirle il viso; avvertiva delle fitte al cuore unirsi al peso sul petto e le narici le bruciava, la gola si era graffiata e le tempie le pulsavano. Le iridi le divennero liquide, sentì gli occhi bruciare e una lacrima le rigò il volto. Tossì ripetutamente, si piegò in avanti tossendo più forte, avvertì il sapore del fumo in bocca mischiato a quello del sangue. Cadde in ginocchio, si piegò e mise le mani sul prato appassito sporcandole di terra.  
“Chi è visitato il primo dell’anno dalla morte, n’è visitato tutto l’anno” mormorò. Rialzò la testa, il vento fece sbattere i lunghi capelli biondi contro il suo viso. La carcassa bruciata di suo padre era circondata dalle fiamme.  
“Che cosa è successo?!” sentì gridare la voce di uno dei vicini. Avvertì un brusio intorno a lei e strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare, tremando, graffiò il terreno riempiendo le unghie di terra. Si voltò, guardò una decina di maghi e streghe alzare le braccia e dei getti d’acqua uscire dalle loro bacchette. Un giovane la raggiunse e la abbracciò.  
“Quel pezzo d’idiota di Lovegood deve aver usato qualche sciocco incantesimo di sua invenzione per festeggiare il capodanno!” gridò una voce femminile.  
“No, è stata una pira gabbana con le robe vecchie che ha appiccato fuoco al campo e alla casa in mezzo ad esso” ribatté una voce giovanile. Il ragazzo che aveva raggiunto Luna Lovegood le passò le braccia sotto le ascelle, la strinse sotto il seno e fece leva sollevandola da terra, trascinandola via.  
“Venga con me signorina” le disse gentilmente.


End file.
